Potions Class
by ohmyhorcruxes
Summary: "Hey, Granger, I found one that looks like weasel." He laughed, holding up a flobberworm with a red head in front of her face.
1. Flobberworms

**Hi, I'm ohmyhorcruxes on Instagram and I got 1000 comments on one of my posts so I said I'll write a fanfiction. So I'm sorry if it's not the best, I tried my best. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**PS: I'm not J.K. Rowling **

**Draco's POV:**

Why was Granger his partner? He could have had anyone but of course he gets Granger. First, he falls in love with her, next, she's everywhere he is, what next? He couldn't help himself, she was stunning at the yule ball. Even weasel noticed. She had something different about her…

Something much more beautiful about her..

Distractedly, he grabbed a handful of flobberworms and somehow in between his thoughts about Hermione, he drops them into the mixture.

"Malfoy!"

Wait. What?

"I don't think you should put that many flobberworms into it!" Hermione shrieked.

Draco looked at his empty, flobberworm slime covered hand. Oh shit.

"Come on Granger, like it's going to make a difference." He started.

*BOOM*

Oh fuck. Granger looked like she was about to explode. Oh boy. But wow was she hot when she was angry.

Granger started yelling at him, lecturing him about daydreaming during class.

Blah. Blah. Blah.

She really needed to stop being a Professor's pet.

̶ wonder why you're getting trolls for your O.W.L.S" She finished. Finally.

"Really Granger, shouldn't it be you getting the trolls? You're the mudblood here." He smirked

She glared at him, "Go get some replacement flobberworms."

Oopsy. You touched a bad spot. Well done Draco. You are such a ladies man aren't you? You better get away from her before she kills you.

**Hermione's POV:**

As he left to get some more flobberworms, Hermione sighed.

Why was he such an egotistical git?

Stirring the potion, she caught a whiff of the not yet finished amortentia.

Wow. Peppermint toothpaste mmm. Freshly mown grass? Yep and new parchment, okay…

Wait. One more was coming up. What the hell was that? It smelt like a male. But definitely not Harry or Ronald. More posh than them. Hmmm. It smelt familiar.

Who was it?

"Hey, Granger, I found one that looks like weasel." He laughed, holding up a flobberworm with a red head in front of her face.

"Malfoy!" she laughed, "Don't be mean."

"Why? So it's true then? It does look like weasel?" He laughed.

He looks kind of cute when he's not scowling, Hermione thought to herself.

Oh. She realized.

Was Malfoy the mystery smell?

"Malfoy. Could I smell you for a quick second?" she asked. Oh god. Please don't say that she's blushing.

"What? Why?" he asked, laughing in an uncomfortable manner, "wait. Did you smell me in the amortentia?" he laughed again.

Maybe.


	2. Interrupted

Last time on Potion's class:

**Hermione POV:**

"Malfoy. Could I smell you for a quick second?" she asked. Oh god. Please don't say that she's blushing.

"What? Why?" he asked, laughing in an uncomfortable manner, "wait. Did you smell me in the amortentia?" he laughed again.

Maybe.

**Hey Guys!**

**This is a filler chapter.**

**It is short and so I will have to make you guys wait a while for the next chapter which will be more detailed and interesting :P**

**PS: I'm not J.K. Rowling **

**Hermione's POV:**

"Er, no, of course not!" She stuttered, "Why would I like a ferret like you?"

"Well, I'm handsome, charismatic and yet you still wouldn't like me?" He moved towards her, smirking.

Dam, he was really dishy.

He had the handsome features of an aristocratic man, a pointed nose and carefully styled blonde hair. He seemed to have a great body judging that he plays quidditch, Hermione thought.

His bright silvery eyes were staring right into Hermione's soft hazel eyes, Hermione blushed.

Oh god, someone please interrupt this very awkward situation I'm in.

"Hem, hem" Harry interrupted, "I'm sorry to interrupt your whatever the hell was going on there but could I borrow Hermione for a moment?"

Wow, that was fast. Thank you so much Harry. I will love you forever

**Draco's POV:**

Goddam Potter interrupting.

She looked thankful at Harry as she walked away with him in a deep and intense discussion. Does she really hate me that much? Am I that rude?

Draco sighed to himself.

Of all the girls I had to fall in love with.

It's bloody Granger.

Why granger?

Draco sighed again as he picked up his books and left as the bell went. It's probably just the bloody amortentia that's mixing up his emotions. Damn potions. Damn Granger.


	3. Traditions changed

**Hey guys!**

**New chapter!**

**Thanks for voting! This fan fiction will now be the number 1) option.**

**I hope you enjoy, feel free to leave opinions and reviews**

**-Jemima x**

**P.S: Do you maybe think I could change the name of this story? Because it isn't really related to the potions class, and I was expecting this to be a oneshot.**

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione woke up to a pillow thrown at her head. Her two friends and dorm mates Lavender brown and Parvati Patil were smiling down at her.

"Hermione, you were sleep talking again last night!" giggled Lavender Brown. She and Parvati exchanging a smirk.

Oh God.

"Um, Er. What did I say?" Hermione rubbed her eyes and squinted, who opens the curtains this early?

Lavender smirked, "you said something like 'Why Draco?' " she paused and looked at Parvati knowingly.

Lavender and Parvati squealed, "Do you like Malfoy? Does he like you? When did this start? Tell us everything! Oh my gosh!"

WHAT.

"No," Hermione blushed, "Maybe, I don't really know if I do."

Hermione yawned again, and pushed her blanket away from her leaving her in her blue penguin nighty.

"Oh! Gosh Hermione! No wonder Ron left you, you look terrible!" Parvati shrieked, grabbing Hermione's shoulder and pulling her towards the giant mirror in the middle of the dorm.

Hermione looked at her reflection, her eyes were puffy, hair was in a mess, Hermione didn't really care about how she looked, it never was that important to her.

Parvati pulled open her almost full wardrobe open and threw a bunch of clothes at her. "Come on! We have to go down to the great hall for Dumbledore's morning announcements."

Hermione groaned, why was I stuck with two fashion obsessed girls in my dorm?

"It's just hogsmeade we are going to, not some club, Parvati" Hermione complained as she chose the least showy outfit.

**Draco's POV:**

After what seemed like an hour waiting for Blaise to finally finish in the bathroom, Draco finally got the chance to check his own reflection. His Blonde hair was puffed up and messy from sleep, Draco ruffled his hair again, trying to tame a bit but then deciding to keep it messy.

Hogsmeade today, Draco thought.

He rummaged through his wardrobe picking out a casual white tee and jeans. Looking at the mirror again, he messed around with his hair again and walked out of his dorm towards the great hall.

Draco quickly passed a group of girls in the hallway and he caught a whiff of their perfume, Granger was there. He could remember her strawberry scent anywhere. He turned back, and caught Granger's pretty hazel eyes, he looked down at her clothing, she was wearing a simple pink top and jeans that held onto her curves.

She hides a lot underneath her uniform.

Draco remembered what he was doing and slid into the seat next to Blaise.

"Morning mate, Pansy ask you out yet? Blaise smirked.

"Fuck off mate, she's now with her mushy friends" Draco glared.

"Good morning students," A loud voice interrupted.

Draco turned his attention away from Blaise and looked at the front of the hall, Dumbledore was waiting for everyone's attention.

"As you all may know, we are nearing Halloween soon. Usually, at this time of year Hogwarts would host a Halloween ball. This year we won't have a Halloween ball." Aww's were heard around the hall, Draco smiled at Blaise, No ball!

"Instead..."

Dammit

"The professors and I have decided to change the traditions and have a Masked ball. You will still need to wear appropriate clothing." Eyes around the room turned to Susanna Queen, the schools most revealing student. "And a mask that covers at least half of your face. Professor McGonagall has decided to make the ball much more interesting, that you shall not reveal who you are to your dance partners until after the dance."

Everyone was muttering with either disappointment or excitement. Draco was staring at his bowl of porridge.

This was my chance. He grinned to himself


	4. Gladrags Wizardwear

**I'm truly, truly sorry for not updating!**

**Its been really busy at school and I'm also lazy.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**BTW: Lucius dies in the war…**

**And Harry and Ron don't come back for school.**

**Sorry if all confusing or not.**

**Jemima x**

oOo

**Draco's POV:**

Draco had never been so excited.

Mcgonagoll's change in traditions had sparked something inside of him. Ever since his father's death, draco had been much more quiet and reserved.

"Hey, are you ready?" Blaise asked, rubbing his hands in the autumn wind. Draco and Blaise had been friends since second grade, when Blaise 'accidently' pushed Potter down the stairs. They've been good friends ever since.

"Yeah, I'm ready." He grinned, Blaise knew nothing of his 'plan' or his 'crush' and draco had no intention of telling him just yet.

They walked behind Granger and her friends, Parvati and something purple? Indigo? No. Lavender. Draco watched as the three of them giggled and whispered.

He listened quietly, trying to catch a whiff of what they were saying.

_Lavender: Draco will be head over heels for you_

_Granger: Shut up!_

_Parvarti: Come on, what about seamus, I've seen you looking at him a few times ,Lavender._

_Lavender: Must.. get you… prettiest._

Hmm.

Blaise interupted his thoughts, " Malfoy, we're here."

Draco looked around, they were standing outside of Gladrags Wizardwear, the local wizarding boutique.

They pushed the door and quietly entered. Draco could hear hundreds of witches giggling and squealing.

Ugh. Tis the season to be annoying…

oOo

**Hermione's POV:**

Hermione smiled to herself as she and her two friends Lavender and Parvati went through all of the clothing racks.

"Hey! What about this one?" Parvati threw a pale pink dress into Hermione's face.

Hermione coughed for air as she picked up the dress off her face. She glanced down at the pale dress in her hands

She gasped.

It was beautiful.

The dress had a silver beaded belt that wrapped around the waist, it was a beautiful nude/light pink colour that suited Hermione's pale skin and hair.

It was perfect.

"Oh. My gosh! It's perfect for you Hermione!" Lavender squealed, " now time to find a mask."

Hermione hugged her two friends and she briefly caught Malfoys eye and blushed.

oOo

**Draco's POV:**

Draco stared at the trio, he noticed the pale cream dress in Hermione's arms.

Great, now he knew what she was wearing, he grinned.

"What are you grinning for?" Blaise smirked.

"Nothing. "He quickly answered, flustered.

Nothing you need to know.


	5. Just Perfect

**Hi again guys **

**Thanks for all your reviews! You can ask me stuff in them as well and I will reply to them in the next chapter!**

**Hope you enjoy! **

**Jemima**

oOo

Hermione smiled as she walked around the store with her two friends. They were looking for dresses for Parvati and Lavender now since they already found the world's most perfect dress for her. Hermione couldn't wait for the Halloween masked ball, ever since she started this year, she wanted a chance to meet a nice guy, someone that she could tell all her secrets without being judged, and someone who would care for her.

Hermione suddenly tripped on a pair of discarded high heels and crashed into someone.

That smell, her amortentia.

Oh god not him.

oOo

"Watch it." Draco sneered, he looked down into the eyes of the idiot who crashed into him.

It was Granger.

"Um. Sorry" he blushed, offering a hand to Hermione.

She blushed and took it, Draco pulled her up and they caught each other's eyes and both blushed.

_Dammit, stop eye fucking her you idiot._

Draco quickly mumbled, "Bye."

He walked away, rubbing the insides of his palm. Blaise appeared right next to him and coughed. Draco jumped at the sound. "So, you are saying you have no feelings for Granger?" Blaise laughed.

"No! Of course not!" He coughed.

"Geez, I was only joking, I don't care, she is pretty hot if you ask me." Blaise answered.

"You would call anything with boobs and a bum hot, Blaise." Draco smirked.

"I would not!" Blaise said indignantly.

"Yes you would." Draco laughed.

oOo

Hermione quietly ran back to the dresses area where she found Lavender and Parvati. "Had a quick snog, did you?" Lavender joked.

Hermione blushed.

Parvati interrupted, "We found perfect masks for us! And some dresses, come on, we'll show you!"

Parvati and Lavender grabbed Hermione's arms and pulled her to the closest dressing room. "Wait outside and when we come out, tell us what you think!"

Parvati and Lavender both emerged out of the dressing room a while later. Parvati found a Bollywood style red and gold dress complete with its jewellery while Lavender was wearing a long, slim, lavender dress.

Hermione gasped at how amazing they looked. Parvati and Lavender both held up their mask to their faces and laughed.

Parvati had a gold ,half face mask while Lavender had a black lacy mask.

Hermione smiled and thought to herself

"Come on, we need to find a mask for you!" Lavender squealed.

They walked out of the clothing area and looked around the accessories area. There were no masks left!

Hermione sighed.

"Oh sorry girls! We are about to close up!" a young voice called out.

A beautiful woman came out, holding boxes. She had dark chocolate brown hair cascading almost to her bum and bright blue eyes. "I'm Maya, anything you need before we close up?"

"Um, yes actually. We need a mask? Hogwarts is having a masked ball in a week and Hermione here doesn't have a mask yet, and we need one for her to impress this guy she's crushing on" Lavender said with a bright smile.

"Lav!" Hermione blushed and punched her in the arm.

Lavender gave Hermione and innocent smile that said what?

Maya smiled and put her boxes down, she took out her keys, "Oh we have just one very special mask left." She walked to the front desk and opened a drawer. Inside was a pale pink and black lace mask. Just perfect for Hermione.

"This mask is very special. It will mould to the owner's facial structure so it cannot be used by anyone else as it will not fit them!" Maya smiled and handed the mask to Hermione.

"Just Perfect!" chorused Lavender and Parvati.


	6. Slightly Obvious

**Hello my lovely followers and others who read my fanfic,**

**Thanks for all your reviews ilysm!**

**And to that person who corrected my mistake in a previous chapter: PLEASE be much more nicer when telling me :D**

**Wow three weeks without updating, sorry! I've had school**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Jemima**

oOo

It was the night of the masked ball. Hermione, Parvati and Lavender had only half an hour until the ball started.

They were rushing around the dorms looking for their purses. Well, actually Parvati and Lavender were doing most of the rushing, Hermione was feeling calm. She looked in the mirror, she was wearing the dress that they bought together. Its silver beaded belt wrapped around Hermione's waist and it delicately showed some curves. Her hair was tamed with a simple spell and Parvati had put it into a messy low bun. She didn't put too much makeup on as she had a mask to wear. She smiled to herself.

_I hope he sees me_

oOo

"Hurry up Malfoy!" yelled Blaise, who was waiting outside.

"Oi! Why don't you go ahead?" He yelled back

Draco straightened his bow tie before putting his mask on.

_Remember, she's wearing a light pinkish dress_

He sighed to himself, and closed the door behind him.

oOo

Hermione walked into the great hall, the bright lights blinding her for a few seconds. She spotted the drinks table and made a bee-line for it.

A warm hand grabbed hers, she turned, startled.

"May I have the pleasure of this dance?" He smiled underneath his mask

"Um, okay sure!" She smiled back at the mystery guy.

oOo

Draco gritted his teeth as he saw a mystery guy lead Hermione onto the dance floor. Blaise whispered, " I know you like her, its slightly obvious. "

"Shut up" He elbowed Blaise in the stomach.

"What. The fuck. Was. That. For?" Blaise wheezed, clutching his stomach.

**I currently have writer's block, and so this is a short chapter.**

**I'm truly sorry x**


	7. Something's up

**Hello guys!**

**I've finished most of assignments and now have the chance to write again (YAY)**

**-Jemima x**

oOo

Hermione smiled as she danced with the strange guy who asked her to dance. She never had felt so beautiful.

She wished the male she was dancing with was Draco, but he was probably with Pansy Parkinson. Hermione sighed.

_You're not good enough for him, he will never like you, and you're a "mudblood"._

"Shut up," she whispered.

"Excuse me?" The masked dance partner asked.

Hermione blushed, "No, sorry. I was talking to myself."

"So, are you interested with anyone at Hogwarts?" He asked

Hermione was about to answer when Dumbledore's voice interrupted, "Alas, the end of the first dance, time to reveal yourself, males first, and then females."

Hermione turned to her partner, His fingers grabbed the bottom of his black mask, and he lifted it up revealing….

Blaise Zabini?!

"You?!"

oOo

Draco froze as he saw Blaise with Hermione. He looked next to him, Blaise was next to him, with his mouth dropped open in horror, staring at the couple.

"The fuck?" He whispered, right at the same time as Blaise.

"Some little arsehole is pretending to be me!" Blaise growled, he stood up, pushing his sleeves back.

"Sit down!" Draco whispered, "We don't want to piss off Hermione, by ruining her dance."

oOo

Hermione wondered, _I swear I saw Blaise at the DJ?_

_How can he be in two places at once?_

"Blaise" whispered, "Come on my love, reveal your pretty face."

_Blaise called me "My Love"_

_Something's up._

oOo

Draco paced around in circles, "Something's up. This is weird. Who would want to dance with Hermione that badly?"

Blaise equipped, "You."

"Arse." Draco hit Blaise in the arm, "Someone desperate enough to impersonate someone."

Blaise equipped again, "You."

"DO YOU MIND?" Draco yelled.

Silence echoed through the hall, the music stopped.

_Oh fuck_

"Is something wrong Draco?" Dumbledore asked, his voice booming through the speakers.

**I'm sorry that this chapter doesn't make sense, like how Blaise was there with Draco when the mystery guy was there but I'm thinking of Cormac Mclaggen having used polyjuice potion to pretend to be Blaise, what do you guys think?**


End file.
